A key step in an Inter-Cell Interference Coordination (ICIC) method is to find the UEs that affect neighboring cells. In the prior art, when a UE is located in an ICIC measurement area, the serving cell receives a Reference Signal Received Power (RSRP) measurement value reported by the UE, where the measurement value is obtained by measuring a neighboring cell, and the serving cell determines the UE affecting the neighboring cell according to the RSRP measurement values reported by multiple UEs.
For example, the locations of UE A and UE B are as shown in FIG. 1. Although UE B is farther away from the neighboring cell than UE A, the radio channel transmission environment of UE B is better than that of UE A. Therefore, the RSRP measurement value reported by UE A may be the same as that reported by UE B, and the NodeB of the serving cell is unable to determine, according to the RSRP measurement value, which UE affects the neighboring cell.